Il était une fois
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: ... Un Amour magique dans un royaume déchiré par une guerre entre les Mages et les Elfes... Dans un royaume lointain, une Elfe immortelle et un Mage mortel sauront faire face et fonder une nouvelle ère de la magie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou !!! C'est re-moi après de longs mois d'absence....... Je reviens en tentant de publier une fic plus longue. Voici le premier chapitre. Je posterai les autres en fonction du succès qu'il aura lol.... Il y en a trois autres déjà écrits, comme ça, ça me laisse un minimum de marge ^^.... Voilà, bonne lecture !!!**_

**_*****************************************************_**

Il était une fois...

... Un Amour magique dans un royaume déchiré par une guerre entre les Mages et les Elfes...

Une guerre inégale dans laquelle les Elfes, ces êtres immortels et aux pouvoirs illimités font face aux Mages, dont la puissance n'a d'égale que la noirceur de leurs âmes.

Une guerre initiée par Lord Edward Wilson, Mage Suprême dont les idées extrêmes ont décimé des populations entières : dragons, centaures, nains... Les derniers survivants, ceux qui ont pu se cacher et continuer de vivre n'ont qu'une envie, se venger. Pour cela, ils s'allient aux Elfes qui leur offre la protection nécessaire à leur survie.

Mais lors de la dernière bataille, les Elfes ont perdus leur Roi, Erian, de la main de Wilson...

_**Quelque part dans la Forêt de Serra, une jeune femme marche entre les arbres, son regard mordoré durcit par le soucis. Elle est petite, ses cheveux châtains et ondulés tombent sur ses épaules dénudées.**_

_Elias !!! Montres toi !... Elias tu dois retourner à Aïtan, le Conseil te demandes ! Elias !!!!!!!!!

_Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione...

_Idiot, tu m'as fait peur !

_Quel beau temps aujourd'hui...

_Le Conseil t'attends Elias !

_Tu es très belle.

Et c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle, sa longue robe de voiles argent et bleu laissant entrevoir des ballerines si fines qu'elles forment comme une seconde peau. A son cou, un médaillon en or emprisonne une pierre d'un blanc étincelant. Le jeune homme qui se tient en face d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourne est plutôt grand, sur ses cheveux, pas tout à fait noir, mais pas tout à fait châtain non plus, se dresse fièrement une couronne d'or orné du sceau des Elfes et il est vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'une chemise de soie bleue nuit. Ses yeux sombres sont doux et tintés de malice mais aussi de peine. Elle s'incline.

_Hermione pour l'amour de tout les Seigneurs Elfes, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas t'incliner devant moi...

_Ne prend pas cet air las s'il te plait. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es l'héritier du trône, c'est le protocole.

_Je n'ai pas été couronné.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pour la énième fois, le Conseil t'attend...

_Alors il t'as envoyé parce qu'il sait très bien...

_Que si tu résiste je te ramènerai par la force.

_Oui mais comme je suis l'héritier du trône, selon le protocole, tu seras condamnée.

_Tu n'as pas été couronné...

_Très bien petite Elfe, tu as gagné... Allons-y.

Le Prince Elias, fils d'Erian et la jeune Hermione sont amis depuis qu'ils sont petits. Fille unique et orpheline par la guerre, Hermione, élevée par Erian, fait partit de la Garde Royale du Prince, elle est convaincue que la guerre ne mènera à rien et préfère croire que bientôt, les peuples comprendrons qu'ils ont beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres. Sa curiosité et son intelligence ont maintes fois été utiles pour sauver le Prince dont le don le plus puissant est celui de se mettre en danger.

Les deux jeunes gens se mettent donc en route et après quelques minutes de marche sortent de la forêt. Devant eux se dresse, majestueux, un palais de marbre et de verre : Aïtan, demeure des Rois Elfiques. En son sein se trouve la Pierre de Lumières, symbole de vie, convoitée depuis des siècles par les Mages. Le peuple peut la contempler et le Conseil, mené par Nohan le Sage, la surveille avec soin. Si sa lumière s'éteint, c'est que le peuple est en danger. Elias et Hermione après avoir suivit un couloir éclairé par de grandes fenêtres, pénètrent dans une vaste salle, au centre de laquelle se trouve une table en forme d'étoile à six branche. Nohan, Ginéan, Lohan, Enyan et Nayan, les conseillers sont déjà présents et se lèvent jusqu'à ce qu'Elias prenne place, Hermione se mettant en retrait.

_Votre Altesse nous vous attendions. Sachez qu'à l'avenir, le Conseil se réunira tout les deux jours à 10 heures du matin, tachez de ne pas être en retard, nous avons fort à faire et...

_Mon cher Nohan, saches que je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, pas même de toi...

_Elias, cela fait 3000 ans que je préside ce Conseil et croyez moi, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces... Votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, le regretté R...

_Hem, hem... Nohan...

_Euh, oui, euh... Bien, votre Altesse, le Conseil s'est réunit car nos espions ont découvert que les Mages entraînaient de nouveau soldats. Leurs baguettes sont modifiées pour être bien plus puissantes et ils sont initiés au combat à l'épée. Nous pensons que Lord Wilson a retenu des leçons des défaites de ses ancêtres. Nous nous devons d'en avertir les chefs des armées, afin qu'ils ne soient pas prit de court.

_De plus, le Conseil pense qu'il serait bon de prévenir le peuple et d'envoyer des émissaires afin de recruter parmi les races que Wilson n'a pas encore décimées...

_Quelles races ne comptons-nous pas encore dans nos armées Nayan ?

_Un groupe d'Errants, entre autres, qui ont appris à chevaucher les dragons ainsi que des géants qui ne tarderont pas à ce joindre à nous compte tenu de l'attaque dont ils ont été victime il y a peu de jours...

_Euh... Nohan, que sont les Errants exactement ?

_Mi-Elfes mi-Mages... Fruits des batailles et rejetés par les deux clans... En leur offrant l'asile et la puissance de la Pierre de Lumières, nous pouvons les rallier à nous, ils nous seront précieux.

_Votre Altesse, nous les Elfes sommes des êtres puissants, mais leur aide nous serait vraiment utile... Si les Mages découvrent leur force, nous sommes perdus...

_Ginéan, les Elfes ne sont-ils pas immortels ? En quoi devrions nous les craindre ???

_Elias, les Errants ne sont peut-être pas immortels, mais ils ont le sang des Mages dans les veines et leur façon de penser. Ils sont donc bien plus dangereux que ce qu'on ne peu l'imaginer... Les Mages sont vils et cruels bien que je sois certaine que nous pourrions apprendre énormément d'eux et...

_Hermione ! Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien ! Veille à rester à ta place je te prie. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais même pas être dans cette pièce. Et lorsque tu t'adresse au Prince, ne soit pas si familière...

_Lohan, nous avons été élevés ensemble, je la considère comme ma sœur, elle peut donc s'adresser à moi comme bon lui semble. Mon père l'a nommé Garde Royale peu avant sa mort parce qu'il avait une totale confiance en elle. Ainsi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, aucune décision ne sera prise sans sa présence... J'espère être assez clair ?

_Oui votre Altesse, bien entendu...

_Je suis fatigué. Nohan, veilles à ce que les émissaires partent au plus vite, si nous devons recruter, autant que ce soit fait rapidement. Et que la partie d'Aïtan qui est réservée aux Géants soit terminée avant la fin du mois. A présent, ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte.

_Oui votre Altesse...

Sur ce, Elias sortit de la pièce par une petite porte cachée derrière une colonne, Hermione sur ses talons. Elle devait presque courir pour le rattraper.

_Elias tu ne devrais pas t'élever comme ça contre le Conseil. Écoute, je pense que Lohan a raison, je n'étais pas à...

_Tu es à ta place plus que n'importe qui Hermione... Peu avant sa mort, j'ai surpris mon père et Nohan qui discutaient.

_Et ?

_Ils évoquaient un possible mariage entre toi et moi...

_Quoi ?! Mais... mais...

_Je sais ce que tu penses ma petite Elfe... Je pense la même chose. J'ai beaucoup d'amour pour toi, mais pas dans ce sens. Seulement je pressens que Nohan voudra suivre la volonté de mon père... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'y opposerais et il n'aura pas son mot à dire. Mais... Enfin...

_Quoi ?

_Hermione, je crois qu'il est important pour le peuple d'avoir aussi une reine. Bon, je ne suis pas encore roi, mais...

_Non. Ni princesse, ni reine... Je ne veux pas ce genre de poids. Assurer ta sécurité me suffit. Excuse moi je dois y aller.

_Hermione ! Attends !

Mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus, alors il partit vers la bibliothèque du palais, en espérant trouver un peu de calme et reprendre ses esprits... Comment avait-il pu lui parler de ça ?... Il s'en voulait et demanderait pardon à Hermione lorsque celle-ci reviendrait. Il n'irait pas la chercher puisque de toute façon, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Alors autant attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle même... Hermione quand à elle, se dirigeait vers les écuries. Là-bas, elle prit sa licorne, Amareo, a qui elle donna l'apparence d'un cheval bai foncé, presque noir et aux reflets pommelés. Elle-même changea ses vêtements pour quelque chose de plus pratique et passe partout. Puis elle prit la direction de la Forêt de Prina. Une forêt interdite aux résidents d'Aïtan parce que tombée aux mains des Mages lors de la bataille qui prit la vie d'Erian. Elle se situe sur l'ouest des terres Elfiques et Hermione la connaît par cœur pour l'avoir souvent parcourue étant enfant.

_**Dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres de là, une groupe d'hommes armés de baguettes semblaient chercher quelque chose...**_

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre !!! Laissez-moi vos impressions ^^ Et n'oubliez pas : je prends tout que ce soit bon ou mauvais... Il n'y a que ça pour avancer !!!!! ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me voici avec le second chapitre ^^........ Bon, il me reste le troisième que vous attendrez un peu plus longtemps. Et oui, si vous allez faire un tour sur mon profil vous comprendrez que faire des histoires longues c'est pas trop mon truc lol.... Mais bon, en même temps, j'ai commencé à la publier donc je vais me faire un devoir de la terminer !!!! lol même si elle ne plaît pas beaucoup ^^".....**_

**_En tout cas, merci à :_ fantasia-49_,_ els _(à qui je ne peut pas répondre :-( ) et surtout_ Jeff-La-Bleue _pour vos commentaires ^^..... Et puis pour tout les autres, donnez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais... Ca ne peut que m'aider ;-)_**

_**Dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres de là, une groupe d'hommes armés de baguettes semblaient chercher quelque chose...**_

_Où est-il encore passé ?! Bon sang, il va finir par nous faire repérer et on va avoir des problèmes... Séparez vous et cherchez-le ! En rentrant il aura une petite discussion avec Lord Wilson.

Encapuchonné et monté sur un cheval cuivré aux crins noirs, le cavalier s'éloignait à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les arbres comme si il avait la mort aux trousses... Lorsqu'il se jugea à l'abri, il s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et descendit de son cheval pour se poser. Il ôta sa cape et regarda autour de lui. L'ambiance lui paraissait surhumaine : une lumière aveuglante perçait la cime des arbres et juste devant lui se dressait une cascade translucide qui semblait couler directement du chèvrefeuille qui grimpait le long de la roche. Il alla attacher son cheval près de l'eau et s'installa contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur.

Il devait s'être endormi, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa monture avait un compagnon presque noir... Le jeune homme se leva donc et s'avança vers le nouvel arrivant.

_D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Esla...

_C'est normal il est à moi et je ne vis pas là-bas...

Il se retourna d'un bond en cherchant qui avait bien pu parler mais il n'y avait personne... Sa main avançait lentement vers sa baguette, coincée dans sa ceinture lorsqu'il vit une feuille tomber devant ses yeux, puis une seconde et enfin un tas de linge qui s'avéra être une jeune femme qu'il trouva relativement petite pour grimper aux arbres. Elle se tenait droite et fière devant lui en le détaillant tandis qu'il la tenait en joue de sa baguette. Il était grand, plus grand qu'Elias se dit-elle, ses yeux gris perles étaient magnifiques mais intimaient à Hermione de faire attention. Ses cheveux blond presque blanc voletaient ça et là autour d'un visage aux traits fins. Il portait une sorte d'uniforme avec un blason sur le cœur, un «E» et un «W» entourant une couronne : le blason des Mages... Pourtant Hermione n'avait pas peur. Il ne se doutera pas qu'elle est une Elfe tant qu'elle n'utilisera pas ses pouvoirs... Il est seul, alors au mieux elle devra l'assommer pour s'échapper et le peuple d'Aïtan ne sera pas mit en danger et au pire... Elle préférait ne pas y penser...

_D'où viens-tu si tu ne fais pas partit d'Esla ?

_D'un pays lointain... Baisse ta baguette je te prie, je ne te ferais aucun mal... Je ne suis qu'une faible jeune femme...

_Oui, une faible jeune femme qui chevauche un cheval plus imposant que le mien et qui grimpe aux arbres... Qui me dit que tu n'es pas armée ?

_Oh mais je suis armée... Seulement tu te trouve entre mon arme et moi, tu ne risque donc rien.

Et en effet, en jetant un coup d'œil au cheval noir, le jeune Mage vit la garde d'une épée.

_Rassuré ? Maintenant si tu voulais bien baisser ta baguette... Je m'appelle Hermione.

_Je... Drago. Je m'appelle Drago.

_Alors, que fait un Mage d'Esla loin de son palais ?

_J'avais envie de m'échapper un peu. Au fait... Si tu viens d'un pays lointain, comment sais-tu que je suis un Mage ?

_Tout le monde connait ce sceau. Il est craint partout et des émissaires d'Esla sont venus dans mon village...

_Oh je vois... Et... Tu n'as pas vu d'autre gardes dans la forêt ?

_Cette forêt grouille de gardes... Pourquoi ?

_Pour rien.

Mais alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, ils entendirent des branches craquer. Elle se doutait que Drago ne serait pas venu seul, mais elle aurait espéré ne pas avoir à se battre... Prête à le faire, elle se sentit attirée derrière un mur de verdure. Drago avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres et lui chuchotait de ne pas faire de bruit. En tournant légèrement les yeux, elle aperçut les chevaux, eux aussi cachés. Elle reporta son attention sur la clairière et vit deux autres Mages, baguettes en avant y entrer...

_Rien par ici. Si on ne le retrouve pas, Orswel va nous réduire en poussière... On va fouiller ici. Prend à droite, moi à gauche.

L'un des gardes s'approchait dangereusement de leur cachette, elle sentait le cœur de Drago cogner de plus en plus fort contre son dos et comprenait qu'il tentait de réguler sa respiration... Malheureusement, il n'y parvenait qu'à moitié et le garde était de plus en plus près. Alors au risque d'être découverte par Drago, elle bougea le plus doucement possible sa main et des branches craquèrent au rythme d'une course imaginaire alertant les Mages qui partirent en courant suivant le bruit. Une fois le bruit de leur pas étouffé, elle sentit Drago la lâcher puis retourner dans la clairière.

_Alors ça... J'ai bien cru que s'en était finit de nous !

_Ils te cherchent pas vrai ?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai préféré faire grâce de ma présence au cours de combat de Lord Wilson...

_Je vois... Tu ne partage pas ses idées ?

_Je sais pas trop en fait... Disons que sur certains point je suis d'accord... Il y a des races que les Mages doivent diriger, parce que sans règlement elles sont dangereuses pour les populations. Mais il y a pas mal de chose sur lesquelles je suis en désaccord... Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de ses cours, je sais me battre. Bien mieux que les autres, mais il s'obstine à m'obliger à suivre les sessions de combat...

_Pauvre petit Mage.

_Moques-toi...

_Mais dis moi, où vas-tu dormir ce soir ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne voudras pas rentrer à Esla...

_Tu suppose bien... Mais je suis obligé. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se rendent compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher et que le noir d'Amareo devenait de plus en plus argenté.

_Je dois partir.

_Déjà ?

_Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule la nuit par les temps qui courent. Même pour une jeune femme qui chevauche un cheval plus imposant que le tien et qui grimpe aux arbres...

_Tu as sûrement raison. Si on se retrouvait ici demain ?

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir je suis désolée...

_Je serais là, toute la journée... Si tu viens tant mieux, sinon... On se reverra un jour, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione se mit rapidement en selle et partit à toutes allures. Elle voyait les tours d'Aïtan lorsque les dernières mèches de crin d'Amareo reprirent leur couleur argentée et que ses vêtements si pratique redevinrent une longue robe de voiles...

Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle réinstalla Amareo dans sa stalle.

_Où étais-tu Hermione ?!

_Elias !

_Oui, Elias ! Elias qui s'est inquiété pour toi !! Où étais-tu ? Les gardes t'ont vu revenir de la forêt de Prina... Tu sais pourtant qu'elle est interdite depuis la dernière bataille.

_Je sais votre Altesse. Pardonnez-moi de vouloir vérifier que des Mages d'Esla ne s'y cachent pas...

_Hermione arrêtes... Tu deviens cynique et je n'aime pas ça. Je m'inquiètes pour toi, c'est légitime non ?

_Elias, je suis une Garde Royale... Il ne peux rien m'arriver.

_Tu es une femme ma petite Elfe... Les Mages ne sont pas doux avec les femmes. Je ne veux pas que tu termines comme toutes ses Elfes qui sont esclaves dans les familles nobles.

_Fais moi confiance Prince Elias, tout ira bien et je ne finirai pas comme elles. Viens, rentrons...

_**Quelques part en terres des Mages, Drago passait les portes du palais d'Esla. Un garde récupéra son cheval et il se trouva face à Orswel, premier commandant de Lord Wilson.**_

**Et voilà.... Second chapitre en ligne ^^......... Comme d'hab', donnez moi vos impressions ! ;-)**


End file.
